Give A Little Time To Me
by LedgersIrishCharm
Summary: Klaus has been rejected all his life making him grow cruel and bitter but what happens when he comes across an abandoned baby boy ? Can the hybrid be thought the meaning of unconditional love and what it means to be a father ? Can Caroline see changes in the hybrid she never thought she would ?
1. Stranger Than Your Sympathy

**Give A Little Time To Me**

"Niklaus, please brother be reasonable. It wasn't Elena's fault" Elijah strode through the forest with his easily angered older brother Klaus.

"Elijah why must you protect her? She is nothing but a human. The human doppelgänger" his eyes glaring at Elijah from 6 feet away.

"She sees the good in everyone, to her I'm not a monster" If he wasn't undead Elijah would be a dark shade of red now. Klaus eyes softened at his older brothers words

"Elijah you must remember love is a vampires greatest weakness"

"We loved once" Elijah was softer compared to his older brother.

"We did" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes when he heard a little whimper in the distance, Elijah looked over to him for confirmation before they both bolted off in the direction when they heard a little cry. They searched the area when they seen a small boy no more than 2 years of age whimpering among the bushes holding a small blue blanket close to him. Elijah looked to Klaus who was just as confused about why a toddler was left alone in the middle of a forest in Mystic Falls.

"Niklaus" Klaus was pulled from his trance when he looked to his younger brother who showed great concern for the little boy. "He must be lost"

"He isn't"

"Niklaus"

"It's obvious he was abandoned brother" Klaus eyes softened when the toddler's eyes met his own all red and puffy from crying. He cowered into the bush afraid of the men in front of him. Klaus surprised Elijah when he sat on the ground in front of the toddler. "Mate you going to come out of there?" the little boy shook his head

"Niklaus maybe we should call Sheriff Forbes. This child is none of our concern"

"Quiet Elijah" he gritted his teeth then turning back to the boy. "Come on mate you don't want to be out here late at night do you?" he tried reasoning with the boy when he eventually crawled out from his hiding spot. He stood up when Klaus did and it was only then Klaus took in the size of the child, he was really little compared to most toddlers. He had baby blue eyes, blonde hair and the cutest angelic face he had seen in a long time. He almost reminded him of Henrik as a little baby. "That's it mate, there's a good boy" he smiled at the toddler who held his blanket to him. Klaus could hear the childs heartbeat race faster and faster

"Come on and we find your parents" he said as he gently picked the toddler up "I'm not going to hurt you" he said as the child seemed to relax in his arms. Elijah mouth dropped open at how gentle is brother was with the little boy

"Now what's your name mate ?" he said patting the childs back lightly.

"Niklaus he is quite young I doubt he knows his name yet"

"You're right Elijah. Come on and we get Sheriff Forbes to do what she's supposed to be doing instead of running The Founder's Council." The toddler was already resting his head against Klaus' shoulder with his blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm. It was only minutes after he knocked at Caroline's door he regretted even picking the child up.

* * *

"Klaus what the hell are you doing ? Is that a baby ? OMG you are actually kidnapping now?" Caroline greeted him angrily

"Love I would appreciate if you would lower your tone, this little guy just fell asleep. No I did not kidnap him, I found him in the forest in with just his clothes on his back and this blanket, he happened to be left out on his own. As much as I would love to explain myself to you which I probably wont I need to speak with your mother"

"She's not here, she is out of town on business"

"What?"

"I said she-"

"What am I supposed to do with this little guy? He hasn't spoken a word since I picked him up, he's too young to even tell me his name yet"

"God I am going to regret this. Klaus come in and I will give my mother a call" she sighed watching him curiously as he placed the toddler lying gently on the couch covering him with the small blanket. She inwardly smiled at how flustered he was with the baby and found it adorable. _Caroline no just because he is showing a bit of sympathy for a baby does not mean he is a saint. Ugh curse it for a guy being attractive when they show they like kids._

She eventually after many phone calls got through to her mother explaining everything and gave her a description of the boy. Truth was he wasn't even on the missing kids list but he had been listed in a hospital in the next town only a couple hours before hand. The doctors said his mother who was only 17 brought him in and tried to leave the child with them until they spoke to her and she took him and left.

"Klaus I got through to my mom"

"I heard" he kept his focus on the sleeping baby as Caroline came closer.

"How could any mother do that to their own baby?" she lightly brushed the childs hair "He's a sweet little baby"

"A sweet little baby whose mother just abandoned him. Where is his father?"

"My mom said that as far as the hospital know he is not in his life and they can't get in contact because on his birth certificate it has father unknown"

"Klaus we don't know why she did it, maybe she was scared, she was only 15 having him"

"That's not the point love. Who leaves a 2 year old out in the middle of a forest where a werewolf or vampire could attack him?"

"Klaus I am only say-"

"Don't only say Caroline, it's irresponsible. He's just a baby he could have gotten killed"

"Well that's rich coming from you" she spat at him

"Enough love I am leaving and I am taking the little guy back to my house for the night"

"No Klaus"

"What do you think I'd hurt him?" his eyes widened at her

"Well you haven't given me reason to believe you otherwise, look at what you have done since you came here. Is that not proof enough for that question?"

"Goodnight Caroline" he said as he picked the child back in his arms and sped out the door. He eventually reached his mansion and brought the child to his room. He placed him in the middle of the bed and put the pillows on either side of him incase he fell out during the night. When he had tucked the child into bed he sat down with his head in his hands

"What the bloody hell am I doing?"

* * *

**A/N I decided to re upload the story because I want to change it up a bit and add a decent few chapters. I had been pretty busy and had just let it go to waste so I decided to fix up the chapters and begin again. This time I wont mess up. I promise.**

**~LedgersIrishCharm**


	2. I Don't Think They Understand

**Give A Little Time To Me**

"Whoever is banging this door down at seven in the bloody morning must have a death wish" Klaus stormed out of his room down the stairs and swung the door open to a very angry-looking Caroline holding multiple shopping bags.

"Finally" she barged past him dropping the bags in the middle of the floor then placing her hands on her hips looking extremely impatient.

"Love what's all this? What the bloody hell are you doing here at seven in the morning ?"

"What does it look like I am doing? I bought clothes and toys for the baby"

"Come again?"

"Klaus for a thousand-year old hybrid you really are slow sometimes, I bought him some clothes and toys. You can't expect him to wear the same dirty clothes he wore last night. I even got him a new baby blanket" she picked up the blue blanket with the yellow ducks on it "Look isn't is so cute?"

"Caroline sweetheart, you came here to show me clothes for him. He's still fast asleep he was wore out from crying last night"

"I'll go get him and I'll run him a bath. I've always wanted to bath a baby and hold one, so here's my chance" Klaus rolled his eyes as she got all bubbly over buying baby clothes and toys. "Don't mind me Mr Mikaelson, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Don't blame me love if he starts crying" he rubbed his hand over his face and yawned while heading to the kitchen to get some coffee. He heard the little squeals of laughter to his surprise and went to have a look. Caroline was sitting on the floor beside the bath with the boy sitting in the soapy water splashing about with not a care in the world. He slipped back downstairs leaving the pair happily playing with the bath toys.

* * *

He smiled to himself before bumping hard into someone and that someone was just as cocky as Damon Salvatore only he had to live with him "Kol"

"Hello brother, your distracted today"

"Shut up Kol"

"Oh I hit a nerve today. So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That my dear big brother has gone soft over a baby?"

"You mess one hair on that child's head and I will dagger you Kol"

"Oh come on Nik you need a new threat. I was only asking I just have to see you with a baby"

"Well you wont because I am waiting on Sheriff Forbes to collect him, she's on a business trip probably vampires out-of-town and when she gets back he goes with her"

"So why are you playing happy families with Caroline then?"

"She bought the toys and clothes & offered to bathe him, you can't tell her no, she's very persistent"

"Such a tasty little thing"

"Kol say another word and I'll tear out your liver" Klaus warned as Caroline came down the stairs bouncing the baby fully dressed and smiling on her hip. She glared at Kol

"Well hello darling"

"Kol" she rolled her eyes when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles

"So this must be the little fellow Elijah was telling me about" he took the baby quickly from Caroline's grasp, Klaus eyes widened. He was unable to relax with Kol around the child

"Hello mate, you're a cute little thing" Kol tickled the baby and he laughed at him. Caroline's jaw dropped and Klaus stood frozen in shock

"So what's his name then brother?" Kol put him to the floor and he walked over to the toys that Caroline had brought over. "Earth to Nik, the kids name?"

"I don't know yet"

"He wasn't registered after his birth, here look" she took out the information her mother faxed to her. There was a picture of the baby with his date of birth and age on it but no name or information of his parents.

"How has he not got a name?"

"He has you idiot, we just don't know it" Klaus was tempted to slap the back of Kol's head "Why the hell did Elijah mention the baby?"

"Well he didn't tell me, he told Elena when they met up at The Grill I was just listening in. He seemed too interested in flirting to notice I was there. I mean Elijah and flirting, he goes around as he has a pipe lodged up his a-"

"Wait Elijah met up with Elena? Like a date ?" Caroline was getting all girly and whipped out her phone when Klaus snatched it

"Now is not the time to be playing match maker love, Kol over here wasn't supposed to know about this kid or Elena for that matter. She would have the Salvatore's over trying to snatch him to get points with your mother in exchange for their safety as usual"

"Sorry I was just excited to hear she is with some other guy other than those pair and plus I don't think mini Elijah over here is gonna hurt the baby"

"Thanks darling" Kol flashed her a smile to which she rolled her eyes and focused her attention to the baby who was sitting happy playing with the new toys, giggling and smiling back at them.

"So he has no name?" Klaus looked back at Caroline who was still looking at the baby

"No" she said sadly

"So why don't we name him?" Kol suggested to the pair who were focused on the child

"What if someone comes looking for him?"

"If Nik and Elijah say he was abandoned I doubt people are looking for him. So why don't we all come up with names?"

"Klaus can we actually do that?"

"Well we need a name to get him to answer us if we call him" he shrugged his shoulders

"I suppose so" she looked at him "What have you got in mind Kol? Since you suggested it?"

"Hhhmm he looks like a Kol"

"Seriously?"

"Maybe a Henry?" Caroline smiled "I like that name Kol"

"Klaus what about you?" she looked to him

"Kol what about Henrik?"

"Nik we haven't talked abo-"

"I know but he just reminds me of him as a baby that's all"

"What's going on?" Caroline looked between the pair "Who's Henrik?"

"Our dead baby brother, he was killed the night Nik, Elijah and I took him out to watch the wolves transform when he was only little. A wolf lunged at him and attacked him. He was dead before we got back to the village" Kol was sad bringing up his little brother and Klaus was still blaming himself for that night

"Well lets test the names out" Caroline said as she sat closer to the baby who was sitting with his back to all of them.

"Henry" she called "Henry" she looked back to Klaus and Kol who were intrigued to see what would happen when she called him "Klaus you give it a try"

"I'll leave that to you"

"Oh come on brother give it a go" Kol encouraged him

"Fine then" he stood a bit closer to Caroline and got down on his knees "Henrik" the baby stopped for a minute then continued his playing when Klaus called again "Henrik"

Kol was in shock when the baby turned to look at them. He tried this time "Henrik" the baby clapped his hands and giggled at the three of them who couldn't believe their eyes. He crawled over to Klaus and snuggled into his chest yawning. He grabbed Klaus' shirt with his little pudgy hand trying to get comfortable

"Nik? Are you okay?" Kol watched as Klaus stood holding the child with his back facing him. Caroline tried "Klaus what's wrong?"

"We need to get your mother back here and get him home" he placed the child in Caroline's arms before heading to his room to take everything in.

"Kol what's wrong?"

"Nik feels responsible for Henrik's death and If anything happens to this little guy" he held the baby's hand as he slept peacefully in Caroline's arms "he just doesn't want to get attached"


	3. Father Material

**Give A Little Time To Me**

"How do you?" Klaus was perplexed as to which way a diaper was put on. Kol offered to help but even with those two together they argued and ended up being covered in baby pee. "Kol cover him with something before he blasts us again" Klaus grumbled wiping the pee from his new jeans he had bought, Henrik however was giggling and clapping his hands in amusement "Is this funny mate?" he tickled his tummy causing Henrik to laugh again

"Niklaus" Elijah interrupted his fun with the baby when he came in

"Elijah how the hell do you do these things?" he said holding up the diaper, Elijah smirked at Klaus and Kol who were drenched in Henrik's pee.

"It seems there is something I can do that you two can't" Klaus and Kol didn't have time to retort when the diaper was on the baby in a matter of seconds and on the right way.

"When did you learn to put a diaper on a baby?" Klaus smirked at Elijah

"Well I happen to be the eldest Niklaus and I have changed many of Kol's, Rebecca's and even your diapers. Both Finn & I have if you remember?" he chuckled at Kol's look of embarrassment "Hello little guy" Henrik held onto Elijah's forefinger grinning

"Come on mate time to get you dressed" Klaus picked him up and brought him to his room to go through the bags Caroline brought over the day before. _Great Klaus, she probably wont show up today because of how you acted last night. IDIOT_

"Now what to put on you" he looked through the bags while Henrik sat upright on the bed clutching his new baby blanket mesmerized by the yellow ducks. Klaus turned back to the bags an found an England kit. _I can teach him soccer and which team to follow._ Klaus inwardly smiled when he seen it.

"Ah here we go" He pulled out dark jeans, a white shirt and dark waistcoat. "Your a dashing little guy" he grinned at Henrik who was fussing "Come on mate you wanna go out?"

"Out, Out" Henrik clapped his hands.

"That's it mate, out" he picked the baby up in his arms and proceeded downstairs and out to his car where Elijah was losing his patience with Kol.

* * *

"Kol it's in wrong, look at the instructions"

"Elijah these things don't make sense"

"Kol really sometimes I wonder if you have a brain, of course they make sense. You have the manual upside down"

"Alright what's going on here?" Klaus chuckled at Elijah, he never loses his cool.

"This car seat and Kol" Elijah grumbled

"Calm down Eli, here you take Henrik and I will do it. Move Kol" Klaus chuckled and when he was reading the manual and trying to follow the instructions he became frustrated "Where is Caroline when you need her?"

"Right here actually" Caroline stepped into their drive causing Klaus to smack his head off the top of the car. "Now what do you need help with this time" she was bouncing Henrik on her hip, Elijah and Kol were nowhere to be seen. "When did you get here?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Henrik was fussing with Elijah and Kol and they looked like they were going to explode so I stepped in. You know if you needed me to help today all you had to do was pick up your phone" she grinned as he bowed his head almost blushing

"Love please help me with this then" he held the car seat and the manual looking confusedly at them.

"Here take Henrik" In a matter of 15 minutes and barely reading the manual Caroline had it secured safely in Klaus' car and Henrik strapped in.

"Thank you love"

"No problem now where are we going?" she jumped into the passenger seat before Klaus could protest

"Well I was taking the little guy here to get some baby things and maybe to a park but I don't know what to get him"

"Baby shopping? Yay I know what to buy him" she clapped her hands excitedly and Henrik clapped his too

"See even cutie in the back is excited" Henrik toothy grinned at Klaus who shook his head laughing at him

"So were really doing the whole baby shopping ?" Klaus asked

"Duh, come on it will be fun. Come on you can't say you hate baby shopping it's too adorable all the mini outfits, cribs, push chairs and everything"

"I wouldn't know love" he said starting the car, leading them to the nearest baby shop the could find.

The drive was not quiet with Henrik babbling in his baby lingo and Caroline fussing over him she was basically giving all her attention to the baby which Klaus was grateful for, he was in deep thought or rather re thinking a memory.

"_Lijah, Kol, Nik are we going to see the wolves?"_

"_Ssshh you don't want father to find out Henrik" Klaus patted his eager 8 year old brother's shoulder grinning at him_

"_Nik is right, you have to keep this a secret" Kol winked at Henrik who grinned_

"_Niklaus do you think he's ready to see the wolves?" Elijah grinned at his two brothers who watched as Henrik frowned_

"_I am, I wanna go see" he stomped his foot on the ground in protest_

"_Well Elijah do men stomp their feet for their own way or throw tantrums?" Klaus and Kol teased Henrik_

"_I wont, please bring me" Henrik begged and his three older brothers laughed_

"_Of course your coming, now keep quiet and we will pick you up later"_

"_Okay. Thanks Nik" Henrik hugged his older brother's leg and ran off to play with his friends_

"Klaus you passed the shop" Caroline snapped him out of his daze

"Oh sorry love" he made a safe u-turn and parked outside the shop. Caroline bounced around to the side in which Henrik was on and un strapped him and placed him on her hip tickling him "Klaus you did a good job of dressing him. God when I used to babysit the baby across the street Tyler helped one day and he put non matching clothes on him and he put his diaper on backwards" she grinned at the thought

"Well I dressed him but Elijah put his diaper on" he admitted

"See I like when a man doesn't take credit for work he hasn't done" she winked at him "Elijah can change a diaper?"

"Yeah he is the eldest he had to help around with mother and us when we were little"

"Aww"

"Love" he warned

"Klaus" she mocked him in the same tone. He couldn't do much but laugh as they entered the baby store. As Klaus entered he was met with a baby rack full of newborn clothes. He held up an outfit similar to Henrik's looking confused.

* * *

"They come in this size?" Klaus couldn't believe his eyes when he held the tiny outfit in his hands.

"Yeah and even smaller for premature babies" she giggled at his fascination with the size of the clothes

"They are that small? Babies I mean?" Klaus looked at Caroline who grinned and nodded

"Yes Klaus, they don't start from Henrik's size, he may be small for his age but newborns are much smaller and lighter and a lot more time-consuming" she explained and he listened attentively.

"Well what do we need to get him?" he asked

"Well he needs a push chair because we can't let him get used to being carried in out arms and a crib for him to sleep in at night. Oh and he needs some pyjamas and a stuffed bear or something to cuddle" she bounced Henrik who was fussing and rubbing his eyes with tiredness

"Oh and Klaus maybe a sippy cup because he's a bit too big for a bottle"

"Hey I had a bottle till I was 4"

"Aww little Klaus"

"It was the only comfort I got" he said in a small voice

"Aww"

"Caroline lets get him his things" he rolled his eyes and she laughed at he got a bit uncomfortable

* * *

"Love can we get him one bottle for a drop of warm milk at night even ?" he held up a blue bottle that had his name on it

"Fine but just one we don't want the bottle to become a habit Klaus" he grinned at her when she gave in

After 2 hours of baby shopping, Klaus actually didn't mind it he was fascinated with the gadgets babies got to teach them basic colours, numbers and letters. He still couldn't get over the size of the newborn clothes. Caroline held Henrik as a shop assistant helped Klaus to the car with the crib and other items, the shop assistant even put their push chair together for them so they could put Henrik in it.

* * *

"There you go mate while we walk around you get pushed around in a seat with wheels. Lucky you" he tickled Henrik who clapped his hands "Love should we go and get some lunch?"

"Sure, I'm sure the little guy here is hungry too"

"Come on we passed a family friendly restaurant on the way" he smiled as he wheeled Henrik ahead of her. _Caroline don't stare at his ass. Oh god I can't help it a guy and a baby in a push chair._

_He even said family, oh god he's so good with Henrik, why can't we be human and just be a family?_

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, she would be blushing if she was human now.

"Coming, I just thought we left something behind"

They walked ten minutes down the road and stopped at a place like The Grill but with more of a child friendly vibe to it. When they got inside Henrik clapped when he seen the balloons in the far corner. A waiter came over with one for him and after getting them a table he brought over a high chair for Henrik

"I like this place" Klaus said out loud

"Yeah it's like The Grill but they like kids here"

"Yeah little guy seems to be enjoying himself" Klaus laughed as Henrik slapped his hands against the table that had a few crayons and a blank sheet on it to keep him occupied

"Hi I'm Mike, so are you guys ready to order?" he asked smiling at them, he even patted Henrik's head lightly grinning at the baby who threw the crayons. He didn't even get angered by it

"Yeah, Love what would you like?"

"Uhm medium rare steak and mashed potatoes and some pepper sauce"

"Yeah make that two and can we get two cokes"

"Sure no problem and what about this little man?" he smiled at Henrik "What would you like little fella a bit of steak?" he tickled Henrik who giggled loudly

"What do you got for kids?"

"Well we have chicken dippers, sausages, fries or we can whip up some mashed vegetables and gravy for him?"

"That's perfect get him the mashed veg and could you fill this and heat it up with milk?"

"That's no problem, I'll be back in a little while with your order" Mike walked off with the bottle and Caroline smiled

"He was so friendly"

"He kept staring at you" Klaus got a bit jealous and Caroline giggled at him

"Klaus I think your mistaken he was looking at you" Klaus frowned confused

"What do you mean love?"

"Klaus really ? Your gaydar must be off" she laughed

"What?"

"He's gay"

"Oh but I thought"

"Here we are" Mike was back with their order and it was only then Klaus caught him from the corner of his eye looking at him and slightly blushing at getting caught

"Here you go little guy" Mike placed a small bowl and a baby spoon in front of Henrik and put gave his bottle to Caroline before heading back to get the free toy for the baby. "Here Henrik do this" Klaus showed him and Caroline watched him smiling

"This" Henrik spoke and put the spoon in his mouth spilling a little on his bib. He grinned at them with his face all messy from his food and they tucked into their own. When they were finished Mike reappeared with a napkin to clean Henrik and a small stuffed animal for him. Klaus paid for their meals and Caroline got Henrik into his push chair. They walked slowly back to the car while Caroline pushed Henrik this time and Klaus walked beside them hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Come on mate" Klaus whispered as he picked up the sleeping baby and strapped him into his car seat like Caroline had showed him.

"Ready to head back now love?"

"Yeah I'm beat" Caroline admitted

"Seems like you not the only one" he smiled as he looked back to a sleeping Henrik then started the drive back to Mystic Falls

"You know Klaus your not bad with him"

"What were you expecting?" he frowned slightly

"I'm not sure but I wasn't expecting this" she smiled "He seems happy with you"

"He wasn't at 3am this morning calling mama"

"Aww the poor thing"

"You know he called me dada last night"

"How did you take that?" Caroline was curious now

"It kind of freaked me out, I wasn't expecting him to call me that. I wouldn't be the father figure considering all I have done"

"Klaus give yourself a bit of credit, I bet the Salvatores wouldn't have a patch on you for kids" she grinned at him cheering him up

"What about Elena has she been curious?" he asked

"Yeah she phone me last night to find out the details. I didn't tell her much but that he was staying with you and that was final. She gave in the end but she want to have all of us over for dinner soon"

"Is this the same Elena whose life I ruined? She wants me over to have dinner with her?" he looked even more confused

"Yeah and Kol, Elijah, Rebecca, me, Henrik and she's trying to get rid of the lost puppies"

"The Salvatores love?"

"Yes those pair of lost puppies" Klaus laughed at her when he pulled up to Caroline's house.

"So when is your mother back?"

"I don't know she hasn't told me" she was about to step out of the car when Klaus stopped her

"Thanks for today love I wouldn't know what to get for the little guy if it wasn't for you" Klaus said awkwardly holding Caroline's hand

"Thank you for lunch and it was no problem" she smiled at him before pecking him on the cheek and leaving a stunned Klaus in the car

He smiled then drove off home. _What did I do to deserve that? _He thought to himself

"Henrik, mate remind me to buy you more toys, I guess it's true that girls find guys attractive with kids" he laughed to himself as Henrik slightly stirred in his sleep "I don't mind you staying with me, I'd rather you didn't have to go" he sighed as he glanced at Henrik from the rear view mirror.


	4. Is It Worth A Second Chance ?

"Nik, where are you? That Damon Salvatore is nothing but a lying two faced ba-" Rebecca stopped her rant when she walked into the living room to find two of her brothers on the sofas while the baby sat on the playmat with his toy cars and building blocks

"Well, well,well. Out all night what a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt was it?" Kol teased as he looked up to his sister who was in shock at the baby on the floor

"Say another word Kol and the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth" Rebecca warned her older brother whom she fought with all her childhood. She smiled at the baby on the floor. "Nik who owns the baby?" she lowered herself and held Henrik's pudgy hand. Klaus was too busy sketching the baby and Caroline from memory yesterday to answer his sister.

"That's Henrik and he's staying with us for now. If you were not out all night like a strumpet y-" Rebecca lost it and grabbed Kol by his shirt and knocked him to the floor. Klaus rolled his eyes at them when Henrik began to cry. He lost it.

"Enough Becca" Klaus warned when Henrik whimpered. He reached for Klaus who took him in his arms immediately. Henrik clutched Klaus' shirt burying his head into his chest.

"Rebecca stop acting like a spoilt brat and go get changed, you too Kol" Klaus shouted

"But she-" Kol huffed

"I don't care what she did go and get ready were going to the Gilberts for dinner"

"Seriously Nik? The doppelgänger bitch is having us over for dinner?" Rebecca whined

"Rebecca" Elijah scolded her "Niklaus, Kol & I were already going and don't use that foul tongue of yours around the child" Elijah stepped in

"Nik?"

"Niklaus is done picking up for you. Your not a child anymore Rebecca so stop acting like it, Henrik is frightened. Now you are a part of this family and you will not disgrace us by throwing a tantrum or attacking Elena tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Elijah used his authoritative voice and she nodded walking up to her room. Kol did answer his brother, he knew better than to start a row with Elijah so he went to get changed but shoved Rebecca on the way and her tantrum started again.

"Niklaus I will personally make sure she behaves tonight" Elijah stood next his brother who was too busy cuddling the crying boy. Elijah watched his younger brother with a smile on his face as they were never cuddled by their own father. He was mean and cruel and beat them all the time, more so with Klaus because he was not his son.

"Sssh Henrik it's okay mate" Klaus rocked him backwards and forwards and he stopped for a moment but continued a little whimper.

"Niklaus I can try" Elijah offered and Klaus was reluctant to let the baby go but he had to go and get changed.

* * *

"Hello Henrik" Elijah bounced him gently so the he was leaning against his shoulder and his sobs died down "There's a good boy" he patted his back before picking up his stuffed animal he got at the restaurant that day. "Come on little fellow" He managed to stop him from crying as he sat down on the sofa Henrik on his knee bouncing him gently humming a tune. Before he knew it Henrik was back smiling and clapping his hands again. Klaus was first ready then Rebecca and Kol emerged from their rooms moments later.

"Oh and another thing Caroline is coming over most days to help with Henrik so be nice Becca" Klaus warned and she rolled her eyes making her way to her brother's car

"Oooh she's tasty" Kol teased

"Kol" Elijah warned and his smirk fell from his face and he followed suit to the car. Klaus took Henrik out to the car and Elijah drove ahead in his own car with Kol. Rebecca watched as he strapped Henrik in and got into the car without a word to her. She was jealous of the attention Klaus was showing. "Nik where did you find Henrik? Can I ask why he is named after our dead brother?"

"Becca" he sighed as he drove to Elena's

"Nik why?" Henrik was my brother too, I deserve to know"

"Well you would have been to young to to remember there was not much between you and him. He reminds me of Henrik as a baby. Are you happy?"

"Nik I didn't mean it like that. I only wanted to know wh-"

"You got your answer Becca, now promise me you will behave tonight? Please?"

"Did you just say please?" she grinned

"Becca"

"Oh come off it Nik. For you I will but Elijah better leave me alone tonight"

"He is right you have to grow up Becca you're not a 17-year-old anymore. Show him you can be mature and he will leave you alone"

"Fine" she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced to Henrik who was messing around with the toys that hung from his car seat.

"Nik?" she asked amused

"Yes Becca?"

"Who told you what to buy for him? I like his outfit"

"Actually Caroline did all the shopping, Elijah helped with the diaper and picked out his clothes"

"So the baby vamp is useful" she laughed when he began to get annoyed "Nik I'm joking" she played with Henrik who grinned at her "He is really cute isn't he?"

"So you tease me over being a softy and your going all googly-eyed over a baby too?" he laughed at his sister who scowled.

* * *

"Look we're here" she changed the subject as they pulled up outside Elena's to be met by a bouncing Caroline. As Klaus tok Henrik from his seat and into his arms he thrashed around putting his arms out for Caroline who was smiling "Where's my boy?" she hugged him to her and kissed his chubby cheeks as Rebecca opened her mouth in shock.

"Rebecca" she greeted her sharp

"Caroline" she responded in the same tone passing her to be met by Elena at the door

"Elena"

"Come in Rebecca" she rolled her eyes

"Thanks I think"

As Elena moved to one side to let Rebecca in she focused her eyes to her best friend who was bouncing the baby happily on her hip as Klaus smiled at them he put his hand forward and tickled the boy who threw himself forward to be taken in his arms. Her friend was actually happy her smiles reached her eyes. _How does she look past everything he has done? What am I saying or even doing letting any of the originals in. Elijah did kidnap me before. Damon and Stefan are no better either._

"Care you guys coming in?" she shouted down to the pair who were busy walking Henrik hand in hand up the walk way

"Yeah almost there" she grinned at Henrik who ran straight in the door and tripped but Elena caught him "Upsie Daisy" she grinned at him "slow down little guy" she laughed as he toddled his way into the living where Kol, Jeremy and Stefan where playing xbox. Stefan surprised her when he gave the controller back to Jeremy and picked the toddler up onto his lap bouncing him up and down, the child laughing away. Elijah and Rebecca where in the kitchen with Bonnie preparing the table and helping with the meal. It was a strange thought for Elena, ony last year this family caused her so much pain and suffering and now she was having dinner with them. They were behaving tonight obviously warned by Klaus and Elijah. Damon was scowling at Elena from the couch in the living room. Stefan had ignored him since they arrived. Since her transformation only a few months before she was handing it okay, Caroline was to thank for that.

"Care come in" she smiled at her and when it came to Klaus he stopped a few feet from the door waiting for Elena to go off but she kept her cool "Klaus would you like to come in?"

"That's it love? No shouting, tantrums or threats ?" her jaw dropped for a second before she answered him

"Klaus I am in too much of a good mood to be pissed so unless you want to eat out here by yourself I suggest you come in and eat with your siblings. I don't think Caroline would speak to me if I left you out here anyway, she said you were improving with the help of that little guy who is busy pulling Stefan's hair out" Klaus laughed as he walked through the doorway to see Stefan trying to pry Henrik's hands from his head gently

"Henrik" Klaus used an authoritative tone and Henrik let go and crawled over to Klaus reaching up for him. Rebecca, Bonnie and Caroline were laughing at Stefan who was still clutching his head "Klaus that kid has some grip" the laughter died down when a drunken Damon interrupted

"So we are just going to forget everything that happened so we can all be one happy family? Elena I thought you were smarter than that. So Klaus shows he has a bit of humanity and Caroline is practically eye fucking him and your joking around with him ? This is too fucked up"

"Damon" Elena said offensively

"Damon stop it now, Elena is an adult and she's also a vampire so stop treating her like a kid" Stefan stood up

"Oh fuck off Stefan go eat a squirrel"

"Damon" Caroline warned "You scaring Henrik"

"Oh fuck this" he smashed the glass off the wall and left in a temper. "Elena I'm so sorry" Stefan apologised straight away "I talked to him about this earlier, I'll leave"

"No Stefan, it's not your fault Damon is acting like this. We may not be together anymore but I want you here your my friend" she said as Kol offered to clean up the broken glass with Jeremy shocking the everyone

"Stefan may I have a word?" Klaus placed Henrik in Caroline's arms as he and Stefan stood to one side. "I'm not here to cause anyone trouble"

"I gathered that, I did follow both you and Caroline earlier"

"What?"

"Hey she may in Damon's terms be eye fucking you but she's my best friend, I helped her when she turned and she reminds me of my best friend Lexi I had to make sure she was okay"

"I guess that's understandable"

"Your not even slightly mad?" Klaus shook his head when Henrik began fussing and cried out "Da da" while reaching for Klaus

"Come on mate what's all this about aye?" he bounced him lightly and he stopped

The whole room was watching closely especially Elena and Bonnie. They were weary of him still but were willing to trust their friend's judgement until they could judge for themselves. The awkwardness was building when Jeremy smelled the food burning. "Shit, Elena the food"

"Oh no, I spent ages making everything here"

"Pizza anyone?" Jeremy offered and Kol high fived him, when he was pretending to be friendly with him last year he had gown accustomed to Pizza while living in the dorms with Jeremy

"Kol, since when do you eat pizza?" Elijah looked confused as he helped Elena with cleaning up

"Dude are you kidding me? Kol can eat 3 whole large pizzas without puking" Kol smirked at the younger Gilbert as the girls including Elena pulled a face

"So are we agreed on pizza? I'm buying" Klaus offered

"Pizza it is" They all chimed

* * *

After going through several pizzas and beers they were getting along just fine, no one even mentioned the events of last year it wasn't necessary to bring up at this time. They had some music on and Henrik seemed to be the life of the party dancing little moves with all the girls, after a while he was getting pretty tired and sat up on Klaus' lap

"Looks like you wont need training with girls mate" he grinned at the sleepy baby and kissed the top of his head. Caroline sat next to him laughing and out of breath from dancing with his sister and Elena.

"It's getting late for him" Caroline informed Klaus as he checked his watch. "Yeah I better get him home" It was already hitting half ten but Kol and Rebecca were too busy partying with Elena, Stefan and Bonnie to notice.

"Elena I am taking Henrik home. Thank you for tonight" she nodded her head and smiled back at him when Kol and Rebecca whined "Aww Nik I don't want to go yet"

"You guys can stay longer I am still in a party mood" Elena grabbed Rebecca's hand and dragged Bonnie up from Jeremy and danced around. Caroline went and kissed her on the cheek saying goodbye

"Elijah"

"Don't worry Niklaus I will make sure they behave" Elijah knew what his brother was thinking.

"Goodnight brother" he said as Caroline and Klaus took Henrik out to his car. Klaus hadn't been drinking neither had Caroline which surprised the rest of their friends as Klaus could now call some of them.

"He really passed out"

"With all that dancing and after 3 large slices of pizza, it didn't surprise me" Klaus laughed as he strapped little Henrik in. Caroline then went to her own car and drove in the direction of Klaus' mansion to help tuck Henrik in. When she arrived Klaus was juggling Henrik, his push chair and the key to the front door. Caroline laughed then took Henrik into her arms

"Klaus multi tasking is a woman's job" she laughed as he opened the door leaving the push chair over in the corner out of anyone's way. Caroline carried Henrik upstairs to the newly refurbished nursery for him. His crib was in the middle of the room set up and she lay him on the changing table and began taking his clothes off without waking him. She grabbed his new two piece pyjamas with batman on the front and put them on him and lay him in his crib. She covered him with his baby blanket and kissed the top of his head brushing his blonde hair from his eyes. Klaus came in after wards and lightly brushed his face and put his stuffed animal in next to him and kissed his cheek "Night night mate" he whispered and turned on the night-light and closed the bedroom door.

"Thanks for putting him to bed and changing him"

"It's no problem really I like helping out with him. I better be going" she looked up to Klaus who was just inches from her face. Her breathing hitched when she finally stood back slightly "Goodnight Klaus" she held his hand and squeezed it lightly then proceeded down the stairs to the front door _Caroline he was about to kiss you, oh god girl you are really dumb sometimes_

She reached the door when Klaus boldly grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, he captured her lips with his. Caroline took a minute before responding to the kiss and when she felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip she opened her mouth to let him gain access _OMG I am kissing Klaus and it feels so good. Of course hes a perfect kisser he has a thousand years on you. _She was mentally thinking to herself when she heard a slight moan come from Klaus. Their tongues battled for dominance but she gave in to him moaning when he began to pull away. She tried putting her hand to the back of his neck but he captured her hands and held them to his chest. She groaned when he pulled back far too early for her liking as he kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight love"

She walked shakily out to her car, blushing at what just happened. Klaus couldn't believe he worked up the courage to do that. He had never been so bold with her. As she got into her car and drove away she squealed like a school girl who just got kissed by her crush for the first time. Klaus was smirking to himself back at the mansion he still stood at the door before closing it when Caroline's car was out of sight. He heard her squeals and he was feeling all jittery on the inside.

"Your not the only one love" he grinned thinking of Caroline as he headed on up to bed.


	5. I Can't Do This On My Own

"Dada" The whimpers were heard clearly from Klaus' bedroom, he rushed into Henrik's nursery to find him sitting up crying in his crib.

"Sssh mate, I'm here,dada's here" he picked up Henrik and he could feel the heat radiating from the baby's body. Henrik was running a very high temperature and Klaus didn't have a clue what to do. The only thing he could think of was to put a cold cloth to his head and strip him down to just his diaper to get him to cool down. Still a half hour later Henrik was still crying and there was no change in his temperature. "It's okay Henrik, I'll make it better" he rocked him in his arms cradling him close to him. Kol and Rebecca hadn't come home neither had Elijah so he couldn't ask them for help. "Dada,dada" he whimpered again when Klaus had finally had enough, he needed help.

"Henrik come on were going to get Caroline" he wrapped a blanket around Henrik and packed his diaper bag with his pyjamas and sped out to the car. Henrik was refusing fluids and Klaus wouldn't compel him, he didn't have the heart to do that to a baby, especially one he had grown so attached to. "It's okay mate we're almost there" he put one arm in behind to gently rub Henrik's leg for comfort. He sighed in relief when Caroline's house came into view.

"Come on" he picked Henrik out of his car seat and tucked the blanket around him as he was only wearing a diaper. Klaus knocked gently on the door before banging it really loudly when he wasn't getting an answer "Caroline" he rocked Henrik who cried more and more "Love please open up, I think Henrik is sick and I don't know what to do" he was beginning to panic when Henrik's cries turned to pitch screams, that was when Caroline opened the door she was wearing a sleepy look but was fully awake when she seen Klaus in his state trying to calm the baby.

"Mama" Henrik reached for Caroline who took him into her arms and took him straight to the kitchen with Klaus following behind "Klaus he's on fire. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, I woke up to hear him crying and he's been like that for over an hour. I even just left him in his diaper and put a cold cloth to his head but I don't know what else to do." Klaus was flustered trying to keep calm as his concerned eyes fixed on the sick child.

"Klaus he needs to get to a hospital soon his temperature is too high" Caroline handed Henrik back to Klaus and dressed in record time "Love?"

"Do you really think I am just going to go back to bed and leave him while he's sick?"

"No I ju-"

"Come here little guy, I'm here" Caroline soothed Henrik's cries by holding him close. "Klaus we need to get him to the hospital"

"Right I'll drive"

"I'll sit in the back with him in my lap" Klaus was about to protest but Henrik was clinging to her

"Just wear a belt love"

"I will" she cuddled the baby to her chest who whimpered "mama,dada" every ten minutes. His little pleas for them was breaking their hearts, he was sick and they couldn't do anything about it until they found out what was wrong with him

"Meredith can help, her shift is tonight" Caroline said to a worried Klaus who opened the backdoor and helped Caroline out with the baby. He took Henrik and she carried his diaper bag stuffed with a pair of pyjamas, his teddy bear, a bottle of milk, a sippy cup of juice, diapers and his pacifier. They sat in the A&E when Meridith spotted them and called them into a room, she had heard of the baby through Elena but got her chance to see for herself tonight

* * *

"Caroline?" she looked confused

"Meredith ask questions later, Henrik is really sick we can't get his temperature down and he has a rash all over" Caroline was on the verge of tears

"Okay calm down Care, let me see him" she reached for Henrik and lay him on a hospital bed and began her examination. He cried and put his arms up to be lifted but they had to wait until Meredith was finished. Klaus held one hand and Caroline held his other rubbing his knuckles and he began to fall asleep. "I gave him a sedative to help him sleep" she said as she removed the needle from his hand.

"Caroline, he is going to have to stay in for a few days. He has Scarlet Fever. It causes the body to become all red and sore,It can also cause headaches and temperatures. We will give him antibiotics and medication so he isn't in any pain" Meredith was explaining and Klaus rubbed Caroline's back affectionately to stop her from crying

"Is he going to be okay?" Caroline wiped her eyes as a few tears began to shed

"He will once he stays in for a few days okay?" Caroline nodded and gave a small smile "Thanks Meredith"

"Now I will be back in a while with some pain meds and antibiotics, I have another kid in with the same thing and a new-born upstairs in isolation I have to see before I get back so just try be calm until I get back"

"Thank you" Klaus said to Meredith who looked more in shock at his words but she nodded and left the pair with the sleeping baby.

"Love?" Caroline looked up at him for a minute and turned back to Henrik who was sleeping "He's going to be okay, you should try get some rest too" he said as he pulled the big hospital chair to the baby's bedside "Caroline please?"

"I can't what if he wakes up or he gets worse?"

"Love I am here too and if he calls for you I will wake you. You heard Meredith he will be fine once he stays here for a few days" Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline who began to sob, she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and cried. Klaus didn't mind he held her close to him whispering in her ear "It's okay love, it's okay"

"Klaus we can't lose him" she cried more

"We're not losing him love" he said as he sat Caroline in the chair and rubbed her face until she fell fast asleep. _Klaus what are you saying? When Caroline's mother gets back he has to go, she has been searching for his relatives, why are you lying to Caroline and most of all why are you lying to yourself ?_

* * *

Klaus took the other chair and moved it next to Caroline and sat down sighing heavily and rested his head in his hands. He heard a faint knock before Meredith stepped in to check Henrik.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Fine"

"Klaus?"

"I'm lying to her"

"Caroline? What do you mean?"

"She said we're losing him and I reassured her we are not, but Caroline's mother has searched deep for other family members to take Henrik. I don't want him to go and Caroline would be heart-broken now, we're both so attached to him" he said to Meredith as she listened to him while placing a needle into the baby's other hand for antibiotics.

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"No we don't think about those things when we we're with Henrik but I do when I am alone in my room at night. He could be taken from under us tomorrow and Caroline would hate me if I compelled my way to keep him even if she was heartbroken over him gone"

Henrik stirred in his sleep before waking up a bit more relaxed and with his temperature down he reached for Klaus. "Dada" Meredith's jaw dropped when she heard that and nearly passed out when Klaus picked him up and sat in the hospital chair with him humming a tune.

"I'll be back in the morning Klaus, let Caroline know when she wakes up and tell her that little guy is going to be fine."

"I will" he nodded as she closed the door behind her. Henrik curled up into Klaus' chest and he drifted off into a deep sleep snuggling the baby in his arms.

"Dada" Klaus was awake but he heard Caroline "Sssh don't wake dada Henrik" he smiled when he heard Henrik clapping his hands. He opened his eyes to be met by one of Henrik's hands come in contact with his face with a loud 'slap'.

"Dada, up" Henrik giggled on Caroline's lap as she tried to hold in the laughter

"Dada's up but did you have to slap me?" he tickled the baby who was in full-blown laughter "And I suppose you find this funny to love"

"Mama smile dada" Caroline beamed at the baby and bounced him on her lap

"Yes and a beautiful smile mama has" he picked Henrik up and winked at Caroline who looked away shyly.

"Klaus your phone rang several time so I hope you don't mind I answered it. I let Elijah know we were here and he is bringing Kol,Stefan,Rebecca and Elena up to visit Henrik. He sounded a bit pissed you never called him last night, he would have came home if you had phoned him"

"I didn't think love and he was crying for you too" he shrugged his shoulders

"Typical man" he frowned and she laughed

* * *

At that moment a gang burst through the door their faces clear with worry for little Henrik and sighed a breath of relief when they seen him happy and smiling. "Oh thank god" Elena let out a sigh of relief when she rushed to Caroline "Is he okay? Do you guys need anything? What did Meredith say?"

"Elena calm down" Caroline laughed "He's going to be fine, he has to stay here for another three days and then he can go home"

When Henrik spotted Stefan he reached for him "Stef,Stef,Stef" he called.

"Come here little guy" Stefan took him and bounced him happily proud that he was trying to call his name.

"That's not fair he chooses bunny boy over me" Kol whined when Elijah lost it and slapped the back of his head. Henrik was in a fit of giggles and for the first time in a long time Elijah smiled widely "Ow Elijah that hurts" Kol huffed like a child

"It will be twice as sore if I hear another word out of you"

"Bu-"

"Kol"

"H-" he pointed at Stefan and Elijah glared at Kol

"Fine" he sat on the chair and Rebecca rolled her eyes at him before going over to Stefan and Henrik put his arms out for her "up, up" Rebecca smiled taking him into her arms for the first time.

"What?" Kol was about to protest when Elijah sent him a look

The whole room was laughing at Kol who sat sulking. Eventually Henrik ended up in Elijah's arms, Rebecca and Stefan had left but Kol stayed. "Can I hold him now?"

"Kol" Elijah nearly dropped him when he trashed around in his arms reaching for him. "Kol" Henrik snuggled into his chest and Kol wore a smug look on his face.

"Look what I got you mate" Henrik sat up on Kol's lap when he pulled out a shiny red toy car out of a bag.

"Car,Car" Henrik smiled a toothy grin at Kol

"That's it mate, a car" he ruffled Henrik's hair

"When did you get him that?" Klaus asked and Elijah raised an eyebrow

"Yesterday why?"

"Just asking" Klaus grinned at Elijah as they watched Kol sit on the hospital floor playing cars with Henrik. Elena and Caroline were deep in conversation but they glanced at Henrik and the guys now and then. "Lena, up" Henrik crawled over to Elena and put his arms up to her. He cuddled into her and began to fall asleep. Caroline smiled at Klaus and nodded his head toward Elijah who watched her with more love and tenderness in his eyes and Caroline held back a girly giggle.

"He's asleep, I think we should go Eli" Elena closed her eyes before she realised what just came out, Elijah was blushing and Kol was ready with his remarks

"Eli?" Caroline bet Kol to it "Elena so how close are you and dear Eli?"

"So Eli? Is there something you forgot to mention to your brothers?" Kol teased and Klaus laughed

"I think it's time to leave" Elijah said flustered and walked out of the room with Kol right behind him teasing him. Elena looked at Caroline as she placed Henrik in the hospital bed and glanced at Klaus who teased "Look at Eli sweetheart" Elena scowled and Caroline was in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"OMG it's about time but I wasn't expecting that nickname" Caroline managed to get out

"He has fancied her for quite some time" Klaus admitted and she looked at him

"She always spoke so highly of him it's about time she jumped his bones" Klaus laughed at her boldness

"Love you truly have a way with words" he smiled at her

"Klaus?"

"Yes love?" he was standing in front of her caressing her face and looking into her eyes with so much want

"Did that kiss mean anything to you? The one from the other night?" she bit her lip in fear of what he was going to say

"Love I have tried to do that for a whole year, I already told you I enjoy you. Your full of light. You didn't make it easy when I wanted to take you out on dates or when I drew portraits of you, I thought maybe you would consider me but I had to wait for this little guy to come along before you even bothered with me" he gave her a shy smile

"I guess I saw your humanity when you showed me you cared for someone else other than me or your family, especially a human baby. It was a total shock but you seriously don't know how attractive girls find guys liking kids and wanting to be around them" she admitted and blushed "Like you showed me you had another side to you and I found myself wanting to be with you, both of you more"

"So is there hope of an us? He whispered and her eyes lifted to meet his

"If you play your cards right Mr Mikaelson" she winked at him

"For you I will Ms Forbes" he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she sighed in contentment as she held onto him. He held her close not wanting to let her go. He pecked her on the lips once more before letting her go.

"Ahem" Meredith knocked on the door interrupting the pair "Sorry but can I speak to both of you about Henrik?"

"Sure"

"Well we done some blood tests and his B12 seems to be quite low, were going to try him on some B12 shots to boost that back up" Meredith held her breath for a moment and sighed "If these don't were going to have to do further blood tests"

"What do you mean? I thought he had a fever?"

"He does and when I did his bloods last night his results came back today" she looked down

"Meredith what is it?"

"Caroline I think you should sit down"

"What's wrong with Henrik?" Klaus stood beside Caroline who was now clutching his hands

"There is a possibility Henrik could have leukemia"

"No" Caroline sobbed "You said he was fine"

"Caroline we assumed he would be, his blood stats came back very low. We will try the B12 shots and do further testing but his stats are not looking good"

"how?" she choked out

"Caroline these things just happen, we will do everything we can to make sure he gets better, These shots could help him and he might not have leukemia at all but we have to tell you if they don't work" she looked on in sympathy as the pair embraced one another "I'll leave you two to talk about this but I need these forms signed so we can run more tests on him. I also need his surname and a few other details on him of that's okay?"

"I'll sign it" Klaus said as he took the forms and sat next to a sobbing Caroline as Meredith left them "Caroline?"

"Nik he really is sick"

"Caroline he will be fine" Klaus rubbed her back and then sat looking at the forms, Caroline looked in too before they began to fill them out.

"What are we going to do about his surname? And his other details?"

"Well is he a Forbes or a Mikaelson?" he said trying to lighten the mood

"Klaus we can't" she sobbed "I'm already too attached"

"I am to love, you're not the only one who fears losing him" he shed a tear and she wrapped her arms around him. They sat like that for a while before filling in the rest of the forms.

"Henrik Mikaelson" Caroline said just as Klaus stopped writing

"Love?"

"It suits him better than Forbes" she smiled shyly

"Date of birth?"

"Oh it's 10 January 2011" she said remembering the date from the fax her mother sent her

"He's only a year and six months and he could have cancer" she frowned

"Love you heard Meredith he could just need the B12 shots to bring help him"

"I know but I can't help but worry and think about all these other things Klaus"

* * *

"Mama" they were interupted by Henrik who was trying to sit up "Mama" he smiled as Caroline wiped her tears and took him and cradled him

"Hello mate" Klaus sat next to Caroline and held his little hand in his own smiling down at the toddler who smiled back at him. "Dada" Klaus broke down and had to leave the room, he couldn't handle it anymore. He was strong for Caroline and for both of them, he was too attached and it would kill him if he was too lose either of them. He left the hospital and ran off into the night leaving a confused Caroline and a whimpering 18 month old baby who cried after him.

"Sssh Henrik, dada will be back soon"

"Dada soon" Henrik looked up to Caroline sniffling

"Yes dada needs to be on his own for a little while"

"Dada soon" he whimpered

"I know baby, I know. Dada be back soon" she managed to get Henrik to stop crying, Meredith had dosed him with more antibiotics and collected the forms giving Caroline a sympathetic look and leaving her again.

"Klaus please come back I can't do this on my own. I don't want to lose the both of you" she said as silently weeped herself to sleep.


	6. Where Are You Now ?

"Niklaus?" Elijah looked confused as his brother burst through the front door teary eyed and catching a glimpse of his other siblings along with Elena and Stefan, he bolted up to his room after 5 seconds.

"Isn't he supposed to be at the hospital?" Elena asked worriedly

"I'll go after him" Kol said going after his older brother

"Kol don't annoy him" Elijah warned

"I wont, I know what's wrong" he said putting his glass down and going up to Klaus' room. He knocked gently, something he never did with anyone else but him. Elijah had often scolded him and threatened to slap the manners into him with Kol just laughing at him.

"Nik? Is everything okay?" he said as he opened the door to find his brother sitting on the other side of the room on the floor crying with his head in his hands. "Nik?" Kol went and sat beside his brother bumping shoulders lightly

"Kol he's sick" Klaus crying surprised Kol.

"I know but it's going to be okay because Meredith checked him over right?" Kol put his arm around Klaus shoulder, Klaus was surprised by the sudden affection he got from him but didn't shrug him off

"No he's really sick, he could have leukemia. I ran off shortly after, I can't handle if he dies it's going to hurt me more because I can't help him either. I let our own brother die and I can't handle it if little Henrik dies too. He's only 18 months old he hasn't seen the world yet, he needs to live"

"Nik..I.." Klaus sobbed harder and Kol was finding it hard to control his emotions he screamed for his oldest brother "Elijah" he stood up and ran to Klaus bedroom door where he smacked straight into Elijah who had listened in on their conversation. Elena and Rebecca were already on their way to Caroline who was alone in the hospital with little Henrik.

"Come on Niklaus" Elijah stepped in and brought his brought to a standing place "Up you get brother" he sent Kol to get his car keys "Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"Your going to stand by Caroline and little Henrik. Niklaus I know your scared of losing him but if you walk away now you will lose not only little Henrik if the poor little guy gets any worse but Caroline too" he explained as Klaus wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt _Just like when we were little. He always did that when he cried._ Elijah smiled thinking back

"Lijah don't make me" Klaus' vulnerability was showing and Elijah pulled him into a hug like when they were young and Mikael used to call him useless and beat him "Niklaus you must do this, please little brother. Do it for Henrik and Caroline, they bring out the old brother I once knew"

"Lijah?" he sobbed

"Yes?"

"Am I useless like father said? I can't be a father I could turn out like him"

"Niklaus you are not useless and you are twice the man father ever was. All he ever did was beat on his own family, you're not him nor will you ever be like him" Elijah let go of his brother when Kol came back

"I have the keys"

"Come on both of you" Elijah slapped his brothers backs gently

* * *

At the hospital Caroline was no better. "I can't do this without him" Caroline sobbed as Elena held her. Stefan sat holding a sleeping Henrik in his arms with Rebecca by his side

"Elijah and Kol are talking to him" Elena reassured Caroline as her cries became more frequent

"Henrik is sick Elena, his blood count is low. He has to get some shots and if it doesn't work he could develop leukaemia. I can't handle that alone. I am too attached and to make it worse my mom is trying to find some family members to come and get him. I don't want to lose him" she whimpered as Elena cried with her

"Ssshh Caroline, it's not going to get worse. He's a fighter he wont die on you. Tell your mom to call off the search and tell her you and Klaus want to raise him, we can get birth certificates from Meredith and any other documents needed. Sure my dad did when I was a baby you guys can get those too"

"My mom doesn't know we're together she thinks Klaus is still evil and wants to send Henrik as far away as possible, she wont talk to me if I tell her we're together now" she whined

"Mama" Henrik woke up in Stefan's arms "Stef,Stef" he smiled up at Stefan who sat the sleep laden Henrik up

"Hey little guy" he held Henrik's hands

"Dada, soon?" he looked to Caroline who was crying and frowned "Mama cry Stef" Stefan looked sadly at the toddler on his lap

"Mama's okay little guy" he stood up with Henrik in his arms "Caroline I'll take him on a walk around the hospital for a little while see if Meredith came back with any more results"

"Thank's Stefan" As Stefan left holding a cheerful Henrik she weeped sadly

"Caroline my brother will come around he is just afraid of losing him like we lost our own brother. He blames himself for our brother's death"

"I know Kol told me a few days ago" she wiped her tears as Elena rubbed her back and Rebecca held her hand when a broken looking Klaus walked through the doors with Kol and Elijah behind him. He walked over to her a barely getting out "Sorry" when she dove into his arms

"Klaus" she wrapped her arms around him crying uncontrollably into his shoulder her tears staining his shirt. Elijah and Kol took Elena and Rebecca out of the room while they sat together

"Love I didn't mean to run out on you and Henrik" he began to shed a few tears "Caroline I can't lose him or you were just beginning and Henrik well he is so young he can't die he hasn't experienced anything yet. I couldn't bare it if he was taken from me, from us"

"Klaus he cried after you do you know how hard that is to watch? He is attached too"

"We have to fight for him love. I don't go down without a fight" Klaus heard the door move and Stefan stepped in with Henrik wide awake in his arms

"DADA" he was left down and he ran forwards to Klaus and dived onto him

"Hello mate" he held him close to him closing his eyes when Henrik moved around "mama cry dada"

"I know, I know" he cuddled the toddler in his arms "I won't leave again"

"No dada" he clutched a fist full of Klaus' shirt in his little hand "dada stay" he looked up with watery eyes as the others piled into the room watching the scene before them.

"I'm not going anywhere son" he kissed the top of his head

* * *

"Caroline we're going to begin with the fist dose of shots for Henrik today. I promise it will be the same as a normal shot and he receives one every four days it's a quick process so it wont hurt him in any way" Meredith went through the process of the B12 shots with Caroline to reassure her everything would be fine. "Caroline I give you my word nothing is going to harm him, now would both you and Klaus like to be present or would you like to step outside while I do it?"

"It's up to you love" Klaus said as he held Henrik in his arms

"Klaus will you stay with him? I'll wait outside, Elena is on her way with Elijah" she said as he placed Henrik on the bed

"Henrik mama is just outside that door okay? Dada is gonna stay with you"

"mama side?" he looked up at Klaus

"Yes mama will be outside that door" he ruffled Henrik's hair pointing to the door of his hospital room

"Mama kiss" he reached for Caroline who bent down and cuddled him and kissing his little chubby cheeks. When she stood back up he beamed at her and for the first time in a few hours she smiled a real smile with no tears "mama smile dada. Smile good"

"Yes mate, mama did smile" he chuckled at Henrik who now lay on the bed clutching his finger with his little hand "It's okay mate daddy's here" Henrik still wouldn't let go of his finger. He stroked little Henrik's head as Meredith carefully pierced his skin with the needle quickly letting the fluid pass through before quickly taking it out. Henrik winced at first but calmed when he was able to pick out a band-aid to cover it up.

"Your a brave little boy so you get a gold star sticker for being the best patient" Meredith smiled as Henrik's face lit up as he took the sticker and put it on his forehead grinning. "Caroline you can come in now we're all done"

"It's that quick?" Caroline asked in disbelief

"Yes sweetie. It's like a normal shot, in and out quickly so it doesn't hurt right Henrik?"

"mama look" he pointed to the star on his head and his new band-aid

"Right I have to go but I will be back in later tonight to check his blood count again" she smiled and waved to Henrik who was too busy with his sticker and his red toy car Kol had bought for him the day before. Caroline and Klaus sat on opposite sides of the bed watching happily as Henrik continued his playing taking a few moments to relax in the child's presence, they had done nothing but worry the past 2 days over him. He was in good spirit and they were afraid crying and being sad around him would dampen his good mood. He was a happy child unless he was really ill which they were delighted with. As they watched him they dozed off. Elijah and Elena were entering the room when Henrik noticed their presence "Sssh dada mama sleepy" he held his finger to his mouth and Elena smiled up at Elijah who couldn't stop a grin forming on his face

* * *

"Lena up" he reached out for Elena to take him. "Come here little guy. You gave us all quite a scare" she hugged him

"Eli" Henrik called out over his shoulder when Elijah came over to take him

"That's a good boy" he said cuddling him

"You know Elijah you're not bad with him. I'd say you'd make a good father" Elena said as Elijah just smiled

"You'd be a good mother" she smiled shyly at him

"Lena look" Henrik showed her his band-aid

"Ooh a Batman band aid" she smiled

"Na na na na na" Henrik sung making Elena laugh and Elijah didn't get it at all

"Elijah don't tell me you haven't seen any Batman movies?"

"No I haven't. What is Batman?" Elijah asked confused and slightly embarrassed

"When we get home I'll show you, Jeremy has each one on dvd, even the old classic versions" she smiled

"Henrik buddy we have to go now so can you be a good boy and go sleepy like mommy and daddy until they wake?"

"sleepy" he nodded his head as Elena lay him back in the hospital bed which was secured with two bedside bars so he wouldn't fall out. She covered him with his blanket and gave him his bear when he began to yawn "See ya little guy" she kissed his forehead and waited for Elijah to say goodbye

"bye little Henrik see you tomorrow" he held his little hand and kissed his forehead before tucking him in as he drifted off to sleep

"Come on Lena" Elijah said holding her hand leaving the exhausted three to sleep "They need their rest, its been an eventful few days for them with them finding Henrik and now he is ill. Just leave them be we can visit tomorrow afternoon"

"You're right Eli, just make sure you close the door gently and let Meredith know"

"I will Lena" he kissed her cheek as she walked out to wait at his car while Elijah went in search of Meredith

* * *

"Kol you can't bring that into a hospital" Elijah met Kol at the double doors of the hospital as Kol held a tiny labrador puppy in under his jacket.

"And why not? It's for my nephew so they can go and fu-" he barely got out

"Kol Mikaelson" Elijah scolded him "You will use your manners and respect the doctors and nurses that are helping him to get better, take that puppy home now"

"Fine I have to wait for my friend to pick me up" he said as Elijah went to his car and drove off before racing up through the hospital covering the puppy under his jacket so no one could see it. When he reached the room Henrik was nappy so were Klaus and Caroline so he waited around until the woke up. He sat on the spare chair with the puppy on his lap waiting when he heard Henrik stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes when Kol was standing near him "Kol" he grinned at him

"Hello mate, look what I got you" he said as he placed the puppy on the hospital bed who dived into the toddler's arms. He licked Henrik's face causing him to squeal with laughter when Klaus and Caroline awoke in fright

"Kol" Klaus scolded him

"Dada look" he cuddled the puppy who was sitting quietly on the bed beside him

"Kol that can't be in here" he scolded his brother

"It's a present for my nephew" he said frowning "You and Elijah always complain when I do something good for people and when I do some bad things you complain. You guys mood swings give serious whiplash you know that brother?" Klaus felt bad for his little brother now

"Hey Kol it's a great gift for Henrik but dogs can't be in a hospital it's unhygienic

"Oh"

"I suppose he can stay for a while Klaus, look how happy Henrik is" Caroline beamed at Kol

"Henrik what's that?" Caroline sat him on her lap along with the puppy. "Is that a puppy?"

"Pup mama pup. Kol pup" Caroline laughed at Henrik's excitement and trying to piece together a sentence that Kol brought him a puppy

"What's pup's name hhhm?" she kissed his head

"Pup" Klaus, Kol & Caroline laughed at him

"So Pup the puppy?"

"No dada" Henrik wrinkled his face up at Klaus who grinned at him

"So what's his name mate?" Kol asked as he pet the puppy gently

"Batman" Henrik clapped his hands grinning

"Batman?" Caroline asked and burst into laughter

"Na na na na" Henrik sung for the second time that day

"Okay Batman it is then mate" Klaus shook his head laughing so much at Henrik he really was in better form since he got his B12 shot.

"Henrik, Kol is gonna take Batman the pup to go get a name tag so he has to go home with him"

"Pup" his little lip quivered

"I can get a tag and bring it up here and take him home when Henrik is sleeping"

"Dada pup" he held the puppy gently for a child of 18 months and looked up to Klaus almost pleading with him

"Okay pup stays for a while longer but he has to go home later okay mate"

"Okay dada" he smiled when Klaus took him into his arms and the puppy in the other. He sat on the bed with Henrik who was beginning to fall asleep again the puppy was too. Klaus got up and covered Henrik when the puppy managed to sneak in under the blanket when Henrik threw his arm across to cuddle him

"Klaus take a picture" Caroline got all giddy

"Love my phone is dead"

"Here with my one. Quick it's too cute not too" Kol laughed as Caroline quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping toddler and puppy.

"You know Meredith is gonna flip love when she finds Batman the puppy here" he chuckled

"That pretty little thing with the sharp tongue?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes Kol" Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline giggled

"Leave her to me brother" Kol said as he sat back down refusing to leave until he seen her, Klaus shook his head and Caroline smiled before they all turned their gazes back to Henrik who slept peacefully snuggled with his baby blanket and new puppy.

* * *

**Just a quick note, I did take this story down and I fixed up the chapters so I am re-uploading them now along with the new chapter in a few days time. **

**~LedgersIrishCharm**


	7. Lay It On Us

"Dada pup?" Henrik awoke to find that his new puppy was gone along with Uncle Kol. He began to cry and Klaus picked him up cuddling him "Pup?" he quivered his lip at Klaus who was finding it hard to say no to that child

"Mate pup had to go home with Kol to his own bed. He can't stay here little guy" Klaus rocked Henrik in his arms who was crying non stop now. Meredith came in with Caroline in the middle of his mini tantrum

"Hey hey hey" Caroline took Henrik into her arms "What's all this fussing for? Tell mama"

"Mama pup, Kol pup" he whined and Caroline placed him on her hip as Meredith began to get another dose of shots ready for him. "Aww sweetie pup had to go home you'll see him soon" she kissed Henrik's head and his big blue eyes looked up at her hopefully

"Pup soon?"

"Yes baby pup soon, now it's time for another shot baby boy so can you be a brave boy for me and let Meredith give you one?" Caroline asked as Klaus sat down exhausted, Henrik nodded his head "Oh your such a good boy" she kissed his cheek and placed him on the bed.

"Dada hand" he put his hand out for Klaus to hold his hand like the last time. Klaus was more than happy to comfort him as he received another needle. Caroline stayed this time and Klaus was beaming at her. Meredith quickly and carefully pierced the skin on Henrik's arm and releasing the liquid into his veins. She removed it gently and placed another Batman band-aid on his arm and wrote down a few notes smiling. "Henrik you are such a good boy" she smiled at Henrik who was now sitting on Klaus' lap

"Well would you like the good news or the bad news first?" Meredith asked the couple whose eyes shot up when they heard what she had said. Caroline looked at Klaus and Henrik before turning back to Meredith. "Caroline?" she asked her

"Klaus what do we?"

"Bad news first" Klaus broke in as he closed his eyes turning away from Meredith and Caroline holding Henrik close to him, breathing in his scent.

"Well it's also part of the good news too. Henrik will have to receive a B12 shot every two weeks, he hasn't devolved any other sorts of blood related issues so he should be able to go home within the hour" At that moment Klaus shed tears of joy, he didn't even notice as Meredith left the room. Caroline was hugging both him and Henrik,crying her eyes out.

Henrik didn't understand why both of the people he considered parents were crying

"Mama, dada sad?" he asked looking at the pair who were smiling with tear streaked faces

"No mate not sad" he ruffled Henrik's hair gently

"Dada, Mama cry?" he couldn't help but burrow his eyebrows which made Klaus smile at him, he was too adorable.

"Oh Henrik" Caroline picked him up and held onto him kissing his cheeks and making him giggle. "Mama stop" he managed to get out between the laughter

"Caroline love, he knows you love him but go easy on the kisses" Caroline pouted like a child and Klaus couldn't help but smile at her "Love he is a boy and although we do enjoy the odd hug and kiss here and there from our mother's we do not wish to be smothered by them"

"Well if I am around he will be smothered with hugs and kisses because I love him" she said as she sat Henrik on the bed getting him ready to go home

"I know you will love, I know" his kissed her head as he stepped out to make a few calls.

* * *

**New chapter should be up in a few days time.**

**~LedgersIrishCharm**


End file.
